Freedom
by Chel08
Summary: Toph is trapped in her Palace of despair. When she is royalty, can a simple commoner help brighten her day? Oh the adventures they will have...
1. Greetings

_AN: SO this is my second ATLA fanfic. I started writing this like at 1:00 am yesterday morning, and finished at 6:20 am. It's weird I started writing ideas for Avatar stories like months ago, but they were Zutara ideas. That's all I would read. But I read my first Taang a few weeks ago and instantly became a fan so now I'm writing a bunch of Taang lol but I've only read two Taang stories so far, so I need to branch out and read some more!_

_NOTE: There is bending in this story, Toph can see, but still uses the vibrations of the Earth to help with her bending. Aang is an airbender, he does not have his tattoos and he is not the Avatar (the Avatar does not exist in this story), though the airbenders are not extinct, they are outcast. Oh and forget how the Earth Kings Palace looked like in the show, this one, in my story, is slightly similar but more grassy plains outside than the show had. The cloths are the same, as well...just put your mind where ever it is comfortable while you read this lol. When writing this I kinda felt like everything had a 1500 old English Middle Ages feel, if that helps you any._

_Yea I'm sorry if I took everything out that made Avatar, AVATAR, but it needed to happen. Just give the story a chance, you'll learn to love it...hopefully lol_

_I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Greetings

Toph sat stiff straight, hands softly folded onto her lap, with a blank expression on her face, as she sat next to her mother who looked just as elegant as she. Toph's mother sat next to her father, as all three sat as stone statues carved with the utmost care. Toph currently resided in the throne room, with had a beautiful cathedral ceiling overhead nestled along with a large refined chandelier. Toph stared and listened to a handsome man that wished for her hand in monogamy he looked to be 20 years older than her but seemed to have a lot to offer. Toph barely listened to what the man before her was saying. She just stared down at him, hoping he'd cease speaking soon enough.

Toph Bei Fong was Princess of the Earth Kingdom, daughter to the King and Queen of the Earth Kingdom, the second most powerful Royal family in the world. As she and her parents sat on their respected thrones they listened to the many suitors that would come in and wish to take Toph as their bride. Toph inwardly sneered at this thought, she was not anyone's to own. Toph was 16 years of age so she knew she was unfortunately at the marrying age. Toph knew it wasn't imperative to listen to any of the suitors since she knew her father would never agree to any of them. He wished to marry her off to Zuko Prince of the Fire Nation, since they were the most powerful Royal family in the world. Her farther, with much persuasion, considered Sokka of the Water Tribe, Son of the Chief and some high ranked families here in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, but his top choice was Zuko, and only Zuko. The only reason why he endured this babble from these hopefully suitors were for custom purposes. Every eligible bachelor had a right to put his name in for consideration. After each suitor was done with his deliverance he would come up, and Toph would stick her hand out on cue and he would kiss it and take his leave. If the suitor was from a wealthy family that owned large quantities of land and if he was a bender, he was allowed to take Toph on a stroll through the gardens; it was only her father who was allowed to permit this.

Toph was the perfect Princess when anyone and everyone was watching, she always made like a statue, never spoke out of turn and always abided by her father. No one ever saw the real her, not even her own parents. The thought made Toph terrible sad as she sat on her large thrown and stare down at the gentleman who was continuing to make his request. Toph was the most powerful earthbender in the world, but no one knew that much either. She only ever did the basics around anyone.

Once the suitor was finished with his proposal, he bowed to his subjects, walked up the few steps that were in place and kissed Top upon the hand and left.

"That is enough for today." The King spoke aloud. His advisor nodded and then headed for the main entrance to bid the rest of the suitors outside waiting to leave. The King stood, as did Toph and her mother, and they both bowed towards him right before he departed, most likely off to do paper work. Toph's mother turned towards her and gave Toph a kiss on the forehead and left, most likely to pray at the Chapel before she would join her husband in the Council offices where he did his paper work.

Toph stood there and looked at all the apprehensive servants, waiting for her to make a request for them to follow.

Toph sigh for a moment, then lifting her velvet emerald gown as she descended the steps.

"Someone please fetch me some tea, and have it sent up to my room." She said steadily, as she walked with purpose up to her bedchamber. It took a few minutes, since it was far on the second floor down a long hallway.

Once she was in her room, Toph shut her door softly and leaned her forehead against the cool wood. Toph closed her eyes and sighed. Toph pushed off the door and turned around and walked to her vanity. Toph sat down and opened a side drawer and found her journal; she fondled the leather spine for just a moment, it was the only thing she could be completely honest with in this ocean of rules, order, and unhappiness.

Toph turned to a blank page and got a feather pen and some ink, and began to write.

_Journal, I swear my days are starting to blur and blend in together. I don't know if today is yesterday or if it's tomorrow. I'm going to lose my mind if I have to live my life in this black hole any longer. Where is the light? I promise, the next suitor I see will be swallowed up by the earth, by my hand! That is if I don't allow myself to get swallowed up first._

Just then there was a knock on the door and Toph bid whomever it was that they may come in.

"Hello Lady Toph, I have your tea here." Said Jin, one of Toph's most personal maids. She was the only lucky one that got to see bits and pieces of the true Toph, she's probably the only one who has seen Toph smile.

"Thank you, you can put it on the night stand." Toph stated. Jin did as she was told, then turned to Toph.

"Anything else you would like Ma'am?" She asked kindly.

"Company would be nice, if you don't mind." Toph smiled ever so slightly towards her.

Jin smiled warmly in return and did a slight bow. "Not at all, ma'am." When Toph asked for company Jin was all too happy to oblige. She was only10 years older than Toph but knew Toph since she was a baby. Jin's mother has been working for the Royal family for 50 odd years and so Jin grew up tending to the Royal Palace and it's people. For a few years now she unofficially became Toph's personal maid. Whenever Toph asked for company Jin would do an assortment of things from picking up cloths and organizing the room to making the bed. Jin would also dust or sweep. On special occasions she would simply talk with Toph, read with her, or brush her hair in tranquil silence.

Jin saw nothing in particular that needed cleaning and Toph was quietly writing in her journal, so Jin walked over to Toph's vanity, picked up her brush and began to brush Toph long, dark, rich hair. Toph sighed contently at being cared for by Jin. She never failed to enjoy Jin's company.

As Jin continued to brush her hair with no protest from Toph, her eyes unconsciously wandered to what Toph was writing in her journal.

"Oh I don't think he was that bad of a suitor my Lady, you have had worse." Jin didn't really realize what she did until she caught Toph's eye as Toph slowly looked up at her through the reflection in the mirror. Jin's face suddenly lost all traces of color as she became fully aware at what she did and said.

"Lady Toph..I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been—."

"So you did not think of him as pompous, arrogant, and someone searching for only wealth and power?" Toph asked simply, as her eyes squinted slightly.

Jin's eyes widen slightly at Toph's choice of words and at the fact that Toph was not upset with her for reading over her shoulder, reading her most personal thoughts at that!

Jin tried to calm down and answer the question truthfully; she always felt Toph deserved the truth since she, on so many occasions, never received it. "I think he came from a good family, and that his wealth and social standing could be beneficial, but he could never make you happy, Lady Toph." Toph smiled up at Jin then looked back down and began to write in her journal some more.

After a couple of hours of conversing, Toph let Jin take her leave and thanked her for the company she provided. Once left alone, Toph immediately felt lonely. She walked to her window and saw the orange skies that mixed with purples, blues, reds, and yellows, signaling the setting sun. Toph touched the glass of the window, as she stared at the rare beauty that the sky possessed.

Wanting to feel the wind on her face and in her hair, Toph turned around and left her room, her tea still untouched. She trudged down the long impending hallways being bowed to by subjects who she would pass, while she gave a polite nod in return never stopping her quick strides. Twisting and turning in every direction, Toph finally made her way outside, opening one of the double doors and stood outside to greet the dusk. Toph took a few steps forwards before she was stopped by the voices of the guards that stood at attention guarding the front doors.

"Princess, it's nearly dark, I don't think it's best to be going on a stroll now." One guard said.

"Don't be so brash, it's not like I'm going to leave the grounds." Toph said as she lifted her head up ever so slightly to show importance.

"But the grounds are miles wide, Your Highness the King, has said—." But he was abruptly cut off.

"Your Highness is not here." Toph said as if end of discussion.

"But Princess, we have direct orders." The other guard said timidly.

"I'll keep in view." Toph said lastly, with an irritable way of her hand. Toph walked a few paces forward and relished in her bare feet on the stone walkway; feeling the earth under her toes made her smiled slightly at the warmth it made her feel in her very being. Toph veered off of the path and onto the grass. Once she was a few yards away Toph looked over her shoulder at the guards. With a smirk, Toph did a quick motion with her arms and a large dusk cloud erupted around her and the surrounding area. Toph heard the guard's yell and scramble towards her, so she ran until she came to the perfect hiding spot out of the view of the guards. Toph hid behind a crescent-shaped hiding spot in the wall. She heard the guards run by and when she counted to three she ran out and ran in the opposite direction. Toph ran for what felt like forever until she knew she were a safe distance away and then she started to slow to a walk. Toph giggled and smiled as she was satisfied with her escape attempt. Toph continued walking until the castle became smaller and smaller in the distance.

Toph spread her arms out and fell backwards, the earth catching her as if she fell on top a pile of feathers. Toph smiled warmly at the sky, not caring that she was most likely getting mud and grass all over her dress and in her hair. Toph closed her eyes and grabbed a handful of earth and let it slide gently through her fingers like sand, but suddenly she became still for she heard something. Toph opened her eyes and leaned her head back to look behind her, but since that did not, work she rolled onto her stomach, leaving her eyes locked onto where she was staring out too. Toph leaned up onto her elbows and began to crawl. Since she was near a hilltop, Toph just simple crawled until she was at its peak and that's when she saw it. A boy, sitting under a tree, _her_ tree, humming as he read a book. Toph immediately became furious at the trespasser. Struggling to stand up, because of the dress, Toph march towards him, as she held her dress up with one hand.

"Excuse me! You are trespassing on Royal property, I demand you leave immediately." Toph yelled, startling the boy. He gasped and stood up suddenly like gravity helped lift him off the ground in a grace like manner and faced Toph with a horrified expression, the color draining from his face. Toph was dumfounded for a moment at what he just did, but caught herself.

"You should not be here, how'd you get in here?" Toph demanded.

"I'm so sorry." He said sincerely with his hands up, as he took a step forward.

Toph stomp on the ground and a large boulder of earth emerged. Toph took a stance where her left arm was lowered and straightened and bent at the wrist while her right arm was pulled back in a fist ready to strike at any moment.

"Don't take another step closer." She exclaimed through gritted teeth. Toph may be small and dainty, but she could be strong and menacing when she wanted to be.

The boy seemed to suddenly realize who she was, for his eyes glanced at the tiara on her head then her face, then his eyes went wide and he instantaneously dropped to the ground on his knees and buried his face into the grass

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty, I didn't realize it was you." He pleaded, for you were to always to bow before royalty, when you were _instantly_ approached by anyone of the royal family.

"I'm not going to ask you again. How'd you get over the wall!" Toph yelled, still in her stance.

The boy lifted his head and answered her, "I jumped over it." He breathed out.

"You jumped over it? Do you think I am stupid? Do you think I just sit in that palace and rot my brain all day long? That wall is bloody 50 feet tall, no way you could jump it." Toph said harshly.

"No, no, no" he said frantically as he went to stand, taking two steps forward all in one quick motion, "that's not what I at all intended—." But the boy suddenly jumped up high into the tree as a boulder came flying for his head.

Toph looked up at him in the tree and gasped. "Your...your an airbender." She voiced quietly. She watched him poke his head out of the leaves and land with the grace of the controlled winds helping him; she felt her dress and hair being whipped around by his descent.

Toph took one step back when he reached the ground. She's heard about airbenders, how they can create tornadoes, and suck the very breath out of your lungs. She was in awe and felt fear all at the same time.

"That I am Princess," he said with a warm smile, and a respectable bow.

"I've never met one before." She breathed.

"Well I've never met a Princess before, I'm Aang." He introduced kindly, while extending his hand. Toph stared at him; he wore brown pants and a yellow gi on top. He had brown hair and grey eyes, _kind_ grey eyes. He was lean and only a couple inches taller than her. He looked to be around her age if she was to guess any, and she had to admit he was quite handsome.

Toph looked at his extended hand and saw his uneasy expression for she had not grasped his hand. Toph didn't know if she was supposed to shake it or if he was just going to grasp her hand and kiss it. Toph was told Princesses never shook anyone's hand for it was unlady-like, but she was also told not to ever speak to commoners.

Toph surprised both of them by slowly reaching her hand out and grasping his lightly, wanting to shake it. By the look on his face, Aang probably found it odd that she did not simple stick out her hand to be kissed. Toph held on to his hand for a few seconds before releasing it quickly and standing up straighter.

"I am Toph." She introduced back finally and formally. He smiled. They were silent for a moment, as they took in each other's appearance.

"Oh you have a little mud...oh um everywhere." Aang said for the first time noticing her attire.

Toph felt embarrassed for her un-Princess-like presentation of herself. Mad because he noticed, Toph glared at him and earthbend all traces of mud and dirt of her body.

"So it's getting dark." Aang stated looking at the sky, as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't you think it's unsafe to be out here by yourself." He finished, looking at Toph. She really was beautiful.

"You don't really know how to act towards royalty do you?" Toph inquired, slightly amused.

"Um." Aang said with his cheeks reddening, "I'm sorry." He said bowing his head.

"And for the record, I can take care of myself. I don't need protecting." Toph said stiffly.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He said, bowing his head once more. While he wasn't looking Toph rolled her eyes. He was a timid as a mouse, and the constant bowing was actually getting on her nerves.

"Well I guess I now know how you got over the wall. By chance, are you the only one who does that? I mean, there's not more of you that jumps over the wall is there?" She asked worriedly. That would be dangerous if many people could get over the wall.

"Oh no!" he reassured, "Me and my guardian are the only airbenders in the town. So no, I'm the only one."

"Well good, then I trust that you will not jump over the wall again." Toph said back in her Princess manner.

"I-I won't Princess." He said with a courteous bow. Toph nodded in return and turned to take her leave.

As she walked a few steps, Toph heard, "Goodbye, Princess."

Toph turned her head around to look at him, thinking him odd. "Goodbye." She returned, and began her trek back to her sordid palace.

* * *

_AN: So tell me what you think! I solely live on reviews, you know how people need to eat and sleep. Well I just need reviews =]_

_I just realized this story and my story "Weaponry" both start with Toph sitting in some manner or another lol._

_But anyways in this story as Toph begins to hang out with Aang more she starts to open up and show more of her personality...can't wait!_

_Btw sorry if I have too many commas, I have a bad habit of putting them everywhere._


	2. Lost and Found

_AN: Soooo I never ever ever ever ever in my life created a plot line for a story ever! ...Until now! I always just come up with ideas as they come along, but for some reason I had a lot ideas for this story and since there was so many that I had to write them down, and then I just came up with a storyboard. It's exciting knowing what will happen lol this is new to me. I even know how the story will end! You guys are in for a world of fun with this story!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Lost and Found

Toph walked silently down the hall as her shoes clicked on the cold stone. She held her hands tightly together in front of her as she walked behind her parents who walked side by side up ahead.

Toph wrung her fingers slightly, a nervous habit her etiquette counselors tried to get her to break, but she couldn't, especially at this moment.

Toph had many valuables she could call her own, valuables that she cherished and that were past down to her from generations and generations. How she cared for them always, making sure she always treated them with care, though it seemed like she finally messed up.

Toph continued to wring her hands for she lost the most valuable thing of all. Toph became more nervous each time her mother would glance back at her and look up at the tiara she wore on top of her head...the _wrong_ tiara. Toph couldn't believe she lost the precious heirloom, the one she wore day to day since the start of her courtship 5 months ago. It was the tiara that Toph would often meet important nobles and lords in. The tiara was pure platinum with pearls and diamonds assorted in a unique fashion, worth so much money...and she lost it. Toph wore what she deemed her 'casual' crown, the small tiara that had a small assortment of pearls and diamonds.

When Toph had met up with her mother that morning for breakfast, Toph feared her mother would notice the absence of the correct tiara, which she did of course, with eyes like a hawk she had noticed almost immediately. Toph had lied to her and told her it was being polished, but what she didn't tell her that it was lost, so Toph opted for wearing her casual tiara that didn't have as many diamonds or pearls as her other. Toph's mother was all about status and felt the more 'casual' tiara didn't give off the right message regarding their wealth.

Toph ceased her walking for she and her parents made it to where the entrance to the thrown room was, waiting to be announced, as they always were when business was to be attended too.

Lady Bei Fong turned and looked at Toph, her piercing eyes landing on her, making Toph unconsciously straightened her posture at the moment, not that her posture was poor to begin with.

Lady Bei Fong looked up at Toph's tiara then back at Toph. "Where is your correct tiara?" She asked once more quietly and sternly.

"Well..." Toph didn't know what to say, she didn't want to get the servants in trouble. Toph feared her mother would think the maids were slackening on their work for taking so long to polish her tiara and fire them, or worse, that they were trying to steal it and then banish them, so Toph tried to find another reasonable excuse.

"You see...my tiara is...it's in the...um." Toph stumbled, but as soon as Toph said "um" her mother's eyes became wide. Toph knew it wasn't royal to use words like "um" but she also knew that when she lied or became extremely nervous around her parents, she said "um" a lot.

Toph swallowed the lump in her throat, but was saved from the wrath of her mother, for her mother and father got announced and had to proceed forward. Toph released the breath she didn't know she was holding and turned her head to her right and saw Jin. Toph asked her with her eyes if she had seen her crown, but all Jin did was sadly shake her head "no."

Toph sighed and faced forward, deciding to let it go for the moment. She needed to put herself in the right state of mind before she faced any of these men that thought they were...suitable suitors. Toph turned her nose up slightly at the thought.

It was chilly in the throne room, but Toph endured it for two hours as she was recommended many of the town's noblemen and men traveling from far and wide. The King's advisor would explain anything about the suitor that wasn't exactly written down on paper; some times things not too pleasing. Such as the overweight, 50 year old man who owned land three quarters the size of her palace property and who was a powerful earthbender and very wealthy. Her father's advisor said his only demand of her was to bear 7 children. Toph felt a horrible shiver run up her spine after hearing his testimony and she was sure she was about to be sick once he laid a sloppy kiss on her hand.

Once he left and the next suitor entered the doors, Toph looked out the window to the beautiful noon sky, while the sun at it's highest, yearning to be out there. Toph's face showed no signs of any facial expression as she stared longingly outside.

After three more suitors that practically bored her to tears, Toph saw a handsome young man enter the throne room. Toph sat up straighter and leant forward slightly, more attentive than she had ever been in the throne room. Toph had to admit he caught her attention instantly with his appeal; he had pale skin and short dark brown hair. He looked rugged and intense; though it could have been the giant scar on the left side of his face, but in no way, shape, or form did it hinder his looks. Toph couldn't help her hormones; she was after all a young growing girl.

Toph stared at him for some time and barely noticed her father get up out of his chair, which never happened. Toph lifted one slender eyebrow at this. Toph saw her mother do the same and so she followed suit herself and descended the few steps onto the main floor with her mother.

Toph faintly heard her farther introduce her to him, but Toph didn't need to hear to know what she had to do. Toph bowed politely at him and stood up with her perfect posture, folding her hands delicately in front of her, as she waited for him to speak first.

"Hello Princess Toph, I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. It is an honor to meet you." He said with a bow. _So _this_ was Price Zuko of the Fire Nation. _Toph examined him and thought he was rather stiff and humorless looking up close. She half wondered if she appeared just that to him.

"You too." She replied. Toph looked over his shoulder and noticed his parents. He truly was his father's child by the looks of it. They looked just alike, though his farther had long locks of hair and he held a very pompous and stuck up expression. His mother on the other hand looked whimsical as she stood there with a soft smile on her face, she looked like such an inviting person and Toph could see that in her eyes. Zuko had her eyes. Toph bowed her head politely at them both before turning anxiously towards Zuko. He was handsome but even Toph knew looks, wealth, and power were not everything to her.

"How about the children take a walk around our beautiful grounds. Toph you can show Prince Zuko the gardens." The King offered.

"Yes, Sir." Toph bowed to him. Zuko offered Toph his arm, and Toph hesitantly took it. They made their way out the doors and walked down a long marble grand hall before reaching the outside doors and greeting the afternoon sun. Toph relaxed slightly at being outside and nodded to the guards as she passed them.

She and Zuko walked in silence for some time as she led him to the gardens. Toph loved her garden. It was planted for her on the day she was born and it has always been up kept since then. Toph was saddened that she didn't visit it as often as she should.

"This is a beautiful garden." Zuko said trying to make conversation.

"Thank you." Toph replied with a small polite smile his way, but once she faced back forward her face fell back into a frown.

"And the weather is very quaint." He replied.

"I suppose it can be...I guess." Toph agreed in confusion.

Silence fell between them once more. Normally the men that Toph was force to take strolls with babbled on about their wealth and importance and why she'd make an exceptional wife. She'd never have to talk, just nod and listen, but now, here with Zuko, it was odd that he was creating actual conversation.

"Tell me something about yourself." He said.

Toph looked up at him slightly startled and saw him look at her with his piercing eyes. Toph was slightly confused at his behavior to promote conversation between them, but she also felt uncomfortable. Toph didn't talk about herself much to anyone. The only person she opened up to was Jin and that was in moderation.

"Well I'm 16 years old. I'm skilled in earthbending and have lived in the Earth Kingdom all my life. I—."

"No I mean, something personal." He requested.

"Personal?" She asked quietly. He nodded politely. Toph didn't really know what to say. "Well I-_gasp_!"

"What?" He asked startled at Toph's sudden outburst and change in behavior.

"I...um..." Toph looked over Zuko's shoulder and saw Aang wondering on the grounds as if he were looking for someone. To have a commoner walking about the grounds would cause hiatus and instant punishment for him, especially since the King was entertaining, and Toph could imagine how embarrassed and furious her father would become if Zuko's parents found out about a commoner walking around his property.

"I-I just realized that I haven't showed you the Path of History!" Toph exclaimed, shooting nervous glances over Zuko's shoulder, catching Aang's eye in that moment, as he began to walk closer to them.

"What is the Path of History?" He inquired confused; as he went to look behind him, but was stopped by Toph laying her hand on his shoulder and her other one came to his cheek to stop him from looking behind him. Zuko froze at her action and Toph blush and removed her hand from his cheek, but kept the other one in tact.

Regaining her composure, Toph batted her eyes naturally and smiled sweetly at Zuko. "The Path of History is the outside stone path that has an over hang and that is filled with life sized statues of my deceased ancestors and well..." Toph said taking a step closer. "I could never marry someone who didn't care for my families history." Toph said softly, looking up at Zuko with big doe eyes.

Zuko stared at her for a second then swallowed. "I'd be honored to learn about your families history." He said with a slight bow.

Toph shot him a small smile and shot a look at Aang over his shoulder. "You go ahead, I just need to let the guards know where I'm headed." Zuko nodded and Toph gave him a gentle nudge forward in the right direction and waited until he was out of sight before she turned back around and scanned the garden of large plants and flowers.

"Where are you!" She said viciously. Instantly a boy with a straw hat and earthy dressings popped out of the wild array of flowers, as Toph walked up to him fuming.

"What are you doing here! I thought I told you not to come back!" She said in a forced hushed voice, as she poked him in the chest.

"You did, but well, I came to give you something." Aang replied uneasily.

"Are you daft, peasant! What do you have that could do me any good!" Toph yelled out loud this time, not able to contain the level of her voice. Once her words left her Toph saw Aang reach into his bag and slowly pull out her tiara, her platinum diamond and pearl infested tiara.

"How did you get this?" Toph asked softly as she stared accusingly at him.

"I-I found it on the ground yesterday, when you left Princess, honest. It must have fallen." Aang hurriedly explained.

"Why that explanation is absolutely—." But Toph abruptly stopped talking since she heard voices coming...the guards!

"Get down!" Toph pushed Aang down flat on his back, as she fell on top of him, "Not a word out of you." She threatened as they hid amongst the flowers. She was so preoccupied with other matters at hand that she did not notice the position she was in. Toph listened to the guards intently as she stayed obscured from their view.

"Did you hear Princess Toph over here?" One guard asked.

"I thought so, let's check down further." The other said. Toph patiently waited until their footsteps were gone and once they were she let out a sigh of relief. The was when she looked down and noticed she was sitting on Aang in a very unladylike fashion, and that her face was about an inch from his, her hair cascading down the right side of her face and down the left side of his, a blush instantly started forming on her cheeks out of embarrassment.

Toph opened her mouth the give an excuse, but decided against it and stood up and got up swiftly. Toph brushed any traces of dirt off her as she glanced at Aang at the corner of her eye, blushing profusely still.

With red tinted cheeks himself, Aang didn't look at her directly either as he handed over her crown.

"I can't take that!" Toph exclaimed rudely as she crossed her arms.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"I can't take it, because Prince Zuko will find it odd that I have somehow come in the company of one of my crowns."

"Well then what do I do with it?" He said as he toyed with the expensive jewel in his hands.

Toph thought for a moment before, her face lit up and she grabbed Aang by the wrist and dragged him in the same direction as the guards and Prince Zuko.

Toph walked a little ways down along the palace wall, as she looked out for anyone coming. Coming to a stop, Toph looked all around before facing Aang.

"You see that window up there?" She pointed to the second story window, but it was very high up for a second floor. "I want you to stay in there until I come up."

"Wait what?" Aang looked wary about the whole idea.

"Just do it. And if anyone enters the room hide under the bed." Toph instructed.

"Lady Toph!" Toph heard her name being called out from the distance around the corner a little ways down and started to get a little nervous.

"B-but..." Aang stuttered.

"Go now!" She said in anger and in a panic. Toph watched as Aang airbended himself up into her room and a second later she saw the guards with Prince Zuko in tow come up to stand in front of her.

"Lady Toph we have been looking everywhere for you. It's not safe to wander off." One guard said.

"I thought you went to go inform the guards where you would be?" Zuko asked confused.

Toph's eyes went wide ever so slightly, but she just smiled and asked. "Anyone for supper?"

* * *

_AN: Sooooo I hope you like this second chapter. Let me know!_

_REVIEW because it's the essence of my being! lol_


	3. Findings

_AN: Sorry I've been gone peeps! I'll try to correct that mistake! Well here's chapter 3 let me know what you think :)_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Findings

Toph sat at the dinner table as she faintly listened to Fire Lord Ozai boast of his conquering of the Southern Air Temple. Only three of the four nations were allies serving to benefit each other. The Air Nomads were people to look down upon in this world; they were seen as inferior to all. They did no extraordinary bending, since they were peaceful people and easily manipulated, but crazy rumors floated around about how dangerous their bending could be, but Toph has never read anything in history or literature that gave away any solid notion that Air Nomads contained extreme bending abilities. Still, that didn't stop her believing that they were capable of extraordinary things.

"...So now my feat is to conquer the Eastern, Northern, and Western Air Temples as well. Think of it King Lao, of what our nations could accomplish with the joining of my son and your daughter." At this Toph jumped ever so slightly that they were discussing this in front of her and Price Zuko. Toph glanced up and to her right slightly to look at the Prince and she noticed that he was looking at her with steel eyes. Toph looked away quickly feeling uncomfortable for a moment. Toph had been thinking about what she'd do with the Airbender that has been residing in her room for the past three hours. She just hoped he didn't try anything stupid, like leave. He was sure to get caught.

After 30 more minutes of a very internally antsy Toph, the Fire Nation's Royal family bid adieu to the Bei Fong's. Prince Zuko bowed down and kissed Toph on the hand, promising he'd come without his parents next time. Toph bit back her tongue from telling him she'd rather he didn't come back at all. He wasn't smiling so Toph didn't even know if he was trying to be charming or if he was just being dutiful.

Relief overwhelmed Toph once they left. Toph's father exclaimed that he was going to bed, and offered his arm to his wife, but she said she'd be there in a few minutes and to go without her. So Toph bowed to her father and kissed him on the cheek to wish him a good night's sleep. Once he left Toph turned to do the same to her mother but she was stopped.

"It has been a long day and I have yet to see your courtship tiara." She said with a stern expression.

"No worries mother I actually found it earlier today, after my walk with Prince Zuko." Toph said, half lying and half telling the truth.

"Oh and where was it?" She asked skeptically.

"Under my bed, you know how I lose things." Toph tried to wave it off.

"No, no I don't. I've never known you to lose anything, especially something of such value. Show it to me." She exclaimed.

"What?" Toph asked staring at her mother in disbelief.

"Show. Me. Your. Crown." This was the furious mother that Toph hated seeing.

"I swear if it's not there then you are obviously lying and covering up for one of the servants. I will not hesitate to fire them all." She said with forced.

"Yes ma'am." Toph breathed out shakily. It only took doing something terrible to have her mother act like this.

Toph led the way up to her room in silence, as Lady Poppy followed close behind. Toph's heart hammered in her chest. She hoped Aang still had his guard up and would be hiding once she got there.

When Toph stepped to her door, she turned the handle slowly and opened the door with patience, doing a quick scan Toph noticed that her room looked as if no one had been there. There were only a few things she could tell moved, but only things she'd be able to spot.

"So where is it?" Lady Poppy asked fiercely as she scanned the room as well.

"Still under the bed." Toph said internally wincing at how bad that must have sounded to her mother. It took Toph everything not to uttered "um" or "uh."

"Still! Why is it still there! That crown is not a toy Toph; it was passed down from generations. Do you not realize the extreme fault of your actions?"

"I do and that is why I am trying to correct them now. I'll take better care of it." She said through clenched teeth, not even looking at her mom, hating being talked to like this.

"Good, now let me go get a maid to come get your crown from under your bed."

Toph looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "No no it's fine, I can do it." Toph said walking towards her bed.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know a Princess does no such thing."

Toph had to agree with her mom about that. The thought of her crawling under her bed didn't sound appealing at all. Who knew what was down there...well besides the obvious.

"No I can do it. We can just agree to this as my punishment for misplacing my crown in the first place."

Toph saw her mother ponder that for a moment before nodding in agreement. Toph lifted her dress and got down on all four, followed by her lifting the bed skirt up.

Toph's eyes searched the blackness of the underside of the large king-sized bed and couldn't see Aang. Toph began to become fearful that he wasn't under here, but she let out a sigh of relief when she saw her crown being pushed delicately towards her. Toph knew he could see her, but she couldn't see him. The thought was creepy to say the least. Toph reached out and grabbed her crown and then stood up to present the jewel to her mother.

Toph held the tiara before her mother with both hands. Toph's head slightly lifted in superiority, silently letting her mother know that she, her mother, had been wrong.

All the Queen did was lift her eyebrow at Toph. She stood there for a moment before she turned around sharply and left the room.

Toph stared at the door from where her mother had left. She then glanced down at the tiara in her hands. Toph was really happy to have it back. It meant a lot to her. Toph ran her fingers across the diamonds and pearls but stopped once she saw Aang in her peripheral vision.

Toph narrowed her almond-shaped eyes at him slightly before walking to what looked like a wardrobe. Toph pulled on the brass handles and in there appeared velvet cloth that lay over small pillows for the perfect placement of crowns. Toph laid the one in her hands in it's rightful position, she then took a moment to admire all four of her ornaments that she wore often on her delicate head.

Toph closed the wardrobe and glanced at Aang, then looked away still shooting daggers at him with her eyes even though she didn't look directly at him. Toph was silent and seemed to be waiting for something. She picked up an article of clothing left on the floor and held it in her hands. Toph faced her back to Aang and just caressed the material but then suddenly she began to ball it in her fist in anger. She could feel her cheeks getting warm. _Stay calm Toph._

"So..." Aang said coming forward. Toph threw down the cloths in her hand and whipped her head around. Her face read complete fury.

"You, Peasant! You have been causing me so much stress and getting me into trouble. You are despicable!"

Aang instantaneously became defensive and glared at Toph as he took a step forward towards her. "Now wait a minute it was you who lost your crown in the first place!"

"After you did you airbending trickery!" Toph said as she made spastic hand movements as an example.

"Please! Who doesn't notice that they have lost an expensive precious family heirloom? I know, a spoil rotten airhead for a Princess." Aang growled.

Toph was furious with her hands balled up in fist. She had to control herself from earthbending the walls and floor in her room. "How dare you talk to me that way! To royalty that way!" Toph said through gritted teeth.

Aang took a step forward, now a foot away from Toph. "Well guess what? I. Don't. Care."

"I could throw you in a cellar for talking to me that way, or earthbend you to the other side of the world! You decide!" Her silver blue eyes blazing with rage.

"I would love to see you try _Princess_." Toph shoved Aang _hard_ using her earthbending strength for she couldn't take his condescending and mockery tones any longer. Never in her life has she been spoken to this way.

Aang landed on his back hitting his head in the process with a thud on the carpet-covered concrete. Aang sat up and glared, then got up and shoved Toph back hard against the door. He could tell she hit her head as well but he could careless at this point.

Toph regain balance and stared wide eyed at Aang. "Why you..." Toph approached him with her fist raised but stopped when she heard the pounding knock on the door.

"Lady Toph are you alright, I thought I heard something." Jin said. Toph's eyes went wide and so did Aang's. She gestured towards the bed sharply and he didn't hesitate to comply and hide under it.

Toph fixed her hair and straightened her dress before opening the door. "Yes, Jin?" Toph said opening the door partially.

"Lady Toph, are you alright?" I heard a loud bang against the door as I was passing by.

"Oh no worries, I was just...twirling." She let out as she mentally berated herself for such a sorry excuse.

"Twirling?" Jin asked skeptically.

"Yes, I know in the future I'll be getting more advanced dancing lessons for upcoming balls and I just wanted to get a head start and well, I lost my footing while I was spinning around."

"But you hate dancing." Jin said confused.

Toph didn't say anything, looking at Jin as if that was her only answer and that Jin could take it or leave it.

"Okay...if you say so Lady Toph." Jin said after the silence, still looking confused. "Good night then." She said with a bow.

"Good night." Toph replied with a polite nod. Once her door was closed, Toph saw Aang appear from under her bed with some dust stuck to his cloths.

"Twirling?" He said amused as her dusted himself off.

"Shut up." Toph said with an eye roll.

"We need to get you out of here." Toph said as an afterthought.

"Can't I just go out the window?" Aang asked gesturing to the window with his thumb.

Toph shook her head while her hand was balled into a fist and rested under her chin, "No, guard duty is doubled at night on the inside of the castle and the outside."

"What do you propose we do? I wasn't supposed to be out so long...Gyatso is probably worried." Aang said.

"Who?" Toph inquired.

"No one." He waved it off. "So how are we getting out?"

Toph paused for a moment before her eyes lit up. "I know."

* * *

_AN: So this isn't cliffhanger-y enough to leave a chapter, but I just wanted to get this chapter out since I had written it months ago! I know I'm sorry! Plus it's about 2100 words so we'll save Toph helping Aang out next chapter. Well hope you all enjoyed reading! Hope I get to read some reviews :D_


	4. Never Ending

_AN: I'm horrible at updating, it's my downfall :(_

CHAPTER FOUR: Never Ending

Toph had to wait for nightfall before she and Aang could try an escape attempt for him.

Toph was pacing her large room, trying figure out what was the best way to going about her plan.

"I could have taken it you know." Aang said quietly, interrupting her thoughts. "But I didn't." He finished with no amount of kindness in his voice.

Toph said nothing but shot a glare his way as he sat comfortably on her bed. She knew what he was talking about and she knew as soon as she saw that precious treasure lay in his hands that he very well could have taken her crown, but he didn't. She was grateful but she certainly wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yes because you lack a spine." Toph said quietly thought gritted teeth.

Aang had heard and shot daggers at her, though he chose not to reply.

It was late, probably 12:00 a.m., Toph concluded it was probably the safest time to move. The guard duty doubled at night, but from the hour 12:00 a.m. to 1:00 a.m. is when she would always notice the scarcity of guards compared to all other hours of the night.

"Why am I risking my neck for you again." Toph bit out as she realized what an inconvenience this all was for her.

"Because you're trying to prove to the universe that you actually have a humane bone in your body." Aang said in a bored tone not really paying attention to Toph, but just staring out the window wanting to get going.

"I can't wait to get rid of you." She griped.

Aang looked over at her as if contemplating something. "Likewise." He stated.

After a moment of silence and one quick look out the window to scan the grounds Toph said they should go.

"You're going to be all sneaky-like in a castle in _that_?" Aang asked incredulously staring at Toph's expensive dress.

Toph stared down at her garment and pulled at the velvet ruby red material. Looking back up at Aang she simply grabbed a handful of her gown and lifted it over her head and threw it on the floor. Toph stood in only her bandage undergarments looking completely at ease.

"Happy now?" She said facetiously as Aang's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red.

She didn't even give him time to respond before she walked to the window.

"Come here." She commanded. "I need you to drop us down, I'll make too much noise with my earthbending if I do it myself.

Aang complied and grabbed Toph bridal-style and stood on the window ledge.

"Not yet." Toph whispered. She knew a guard would walk by in 3, 2, 1. And there he was. Toph has been calculating their timing.

As they waited Toph was slightly distracted when she felt Aang's breathe against her forehead.

"Can you not breath as hard a komodo rhino!" She whispered ruthlessly.

"I'm sorry, but it's not your neck on the line if we are caught." He breathed back. He unconsciously pulled Toph closer to him out of nerves, making sure he had a good hold on her.

"Okay now, drop now!" She urgently breathed. Aang leapt of the ledge and landed gracefully onto the grass. As soon as Aang touched down and put Toph on her feet, Toph fell into a stance and slowly went through the earthbending moves. She had to be steady and not as callous as earthbenders were use to being because she needed her earthbending to be as quiet as possible or she would be heard.

Once the ground opened Toph commanded Aang to get in.

"What are you crazy! No way!" He urgently said in hushed tones.

"Get in or I'll kill you with my own hands before any guards gets their hands around your neck!"

Aang flinched involuntarily. He was surprised how intimidating and scary this dainty princess could be.

With hesitation on not being able to see into the hole or know how deep it was, Aang sat down on the edge and started to slowly lower himself in, but with Toph having the patience of a bird, rolled her eyes and pushed him in. Toph followed right after him and closed the whole.

The were literally in a circular space surrounded by heavy earth.

Toph noticed Aang's breath picking up and becoming shallow.

"What's wrong with you?" She said rudely.

"Airbenders…" He gasped for breath. "Don't like to be in…small confined spaces. We're use to…open space." Was all he said.

"What a wuss." Toph said under her breath.

"How will you even know…where to go…we can't see!"

"Lucky for you, not only do you get to be in the presence of royalty, but you also get to be in the presence of the greatest earthbender in the world."

Aang said nothing, but she was sure he didn't know what she was on about. So she'd explain.

"I feel the vibrations of the earth. I could be blind and still walk around as if I were looking at everything."

"So you know…where the wall is from down under here?" Aang asked. Still breathing rashly.

"Exactly." She replied in a cocky manner. Stepping aside, and praying she'd be quiet enough, Toph moved the earth enough carve out a trail for her and Aang to make it to the wall. Grabbing his wrist Toph set forward.

As the walked in silence for a while, Toph was getting annoyed at Aang's ragged breaths that didn't seem to cease. The grounds of her palace were wide and long, so they'd be walking for a while.

Toph stopped her strides, turned around, grabbed a handful of Aang's shirt and slammed Aang against the walls of her tunnel in one quick motion.

"Listen here, Airhead, I don't care right now if you have some confinement issues, but you _will_ get over them this second! It's all in your head; your lungs will be delivered sweet precious air down here just as it would up there! Snap out of it!"

She let go of his shirt and just stared at him even though she couldn't see him, though she felt his vibrations. He started to calm down and breath regularly but now and then his breath would come out shaky, but overall it was improved.

"Good, now let's keep moving." She stated as she grabbed his wrist.

They walked for another 10 minutes until they reached their destination.

"We're here."

"Good, now let us out."

"Gosh it's just the underground, you'd think I actually buried us alive."

"But you did bury us alive, now let me out!" Aang said getting impatient.

"Hush, I have to make sure no ones coming." Toph touched the wall of her tunnel and felt around.

"What luck! It looks like some guards passed by a couple minutes ago, no one will be walking by for another ten minutes." And with that Toph opened the earth and they climbed out.

Once out in the open Aang breathed a sigh of relief and fell backwards onto the grass.

"Oh sweet air." He sighed. Toph just rolled her eyes and began looking around at their surroundings for extra precaution.

"Hey Toph," He said, getting on his elbows, timidly calling her only by her first name wondering how she'd react. Toph noticed it to, but said nothing. She wasn't use to people calling her Toph except her parents, and having some common peasant call her Toph…she didn't know if she liked it.

"What?" She said blandly.

"If you can create tunnels underground, what's stopping others from doing the same?" He asked curiously.

Toph just chuckled. "Oh you naïve airbender."

Aang glared at that because he knew she meant 'airbender' to have a negative connotation.

"People have tried, but only few. It's an advance earthbending technique, not many can create tunnels correctly without having the result of them caving in and killing them." Aang shivered at the thought and at how calmly she just stated that. "The deeper into the ground the harder the task is. Plus once you reach the exterior of the castle underground you'll reach a metal wall 20 feet deep. And no one can bend through metal now can they?" She finished.

"I guess you have it all figured out." He said. "You must be pretty advance at earthbending then." He added as an afterthought.

"Of course." She said boastfully. As she sat down on the ground next to his laying form, not knowing why. Maybe she was tired from all the bending. "I am a master. It's not common for a 16 year old."

Aang could tell she was getting full of herself, but he did find her bending advancements astounding. If you were talented you became a master at 25, some people at 30. Most people didn't need use for so much bending technics so they learned either the intermediate or advanced levels. A master learned past the advanced levels to the point where they invented their own bending techniques.

"You must have had a lot a great teachers then."

Toph briefly looked at him like he was crazy before saying, "No I didn't." But she didn't further explain.

They sat in silence for a few seconds; Toph looked out in the distance and felt the vibrations to make sure no one was coming, but when she turned back to Aang, she caught him staring at her.

"What?" Toph snapped though she fidgeted under his gaze.

Aang shook his head slowly, "It's nothing it's just…the Moon…" he trailed off.

Toph just looked at him as if another head sprouted on his shoulder.

"The Moon?" She asked in a condescending tone.

"It's nothing." Aang said breaking out of his revere. Even in the dark Toph could see the hit on pink form on Aang's face as he avoided complete eye contact.

Toph glanced at the moon then, looked at Aang and smirked.

Flipping her long tresses to one side of her head, over her shoulder, she spoke. "You know I'm told I look rather…dazzlingly in the Moon light. Wouldn't you say? I always thought everyone was just trying to be nice to me." She teased.

"Um…uh well…y-you look…" Aang tried to say, taking a moment to try to piece his words together.

Toph just huffed in irritation now. "No need to turn into a babbling buffoon, airbender. You're getting embarrassment on your clothes."

Toph stood and dusted herself off, "You should go, I can feel someone coming this way."

"Right…" Aang said getting up.

Toph just stood there with him in awkward silence. _Why wasn't he leaving!_

Getting impatient and wanting to hurry the process along, Toph decided to treat him as she would any noblemen when she was trying to say goodbye and get them going.

"So do you have to travel far to get to your home? I mean is it safe to be traveling this late?"

"No, I'll be fine, I know the streets well enough to know where to go and not to go. But my home is on the outskirts of town, probably 40 minutes away by foot."

Toph nodded as if interested when in reality she wanted nothing more than to get going.

"Well then I wish you safe travels." Toph gave a small nod of her head in courtesy and turned and walked away.

"Goodbye Toph." Toph paused in her strides and turned around only to catch a glimpse of Aang before he disappeared on the other side of the wall.

"Lady Toph what are you doing out here!" Said a guard urgently striding up to her. "You know you mustn't—."

"Be out of bed, I know I'm going." She said poshly as she walked back to her palace.

Toph snuck back into her palace silently without having any more run-ins. No need to have various people reporting to her parents she was out of bed. How she hated her mother's shrill voice when she was angry with her.

"_That's why guard duty is doubled at night, because you love to go gallivanting after hours! One day you are going to get snatched and no amount of earthbending will save you!"_

Once she made it to her bedroom Toph threw herself back onto her bed, closed her eyes and sighed for she had had a stressful and hectic day. Toph opened her eyes and turned her head towards her window to look at the perfect view of the Moon but her eyes were diverted to something else.

Toph's eyes widened, she sat up, crawled off her bed and started walking towards her window. Once she reached it, Toph reached out her hand and grasped the wooden staff that leaned against the wall, which certainly wasn't hers.

Toph's breath quickened as she let the staff clatter to the ground. Taking a few strides to her bed Toph grabbed a pillow, put it over her face to let a frustrated scream as loud as her lungs would let her.

_AN: Soooo? Your thoughts would be much appreciated ladies and gents :)_


End file.
